Meu Pequeno Demônio Cor-De-Rosa
by lolita-lollipop
Summary: Sinopse: "– Cadê os seus livros? – Esqueci no quarto! – O que eles estão fazendo lá? – Não sei, mas devem está divertindo mais do que eu."


_**Meu Pequeno Demônio Cor-de-Rosa**_

**Os professores gostam tanto de mim que me deixam de recuperação só pra ficar mais um tempinho comigo.  
**

** (Sakura Haruno)**

~~~~~~~~~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**Sinopse: **

** Sakura era uma péssima aluna, isso deixava sua mãe desesperada, ainda não sabia como a filha sempre passava de ano, na verdade, ela sabia sim. Recuperação, provas especiais e pedidos deseperados para os professores lhe darem uma segunda chance. Sakura tinha 16 anos e o segundo ano estava sendo ainda pior que os outros, sua mãe queria que ela melhorasse, então resolveu tomar uma providência, de novo...**

_**"– **__Sakura você precisa de ajuda, eu encontrei uma amiga e... Enfim, o filho dela já está na universidade..._

_**– **__Sério mãe? Outro professor particular?_

_**– **__Sakura, escute bem o que vou dizer, você pode até não estar preocupada com seu futuro mas eu estou, e muito._

_**– **__Tá tanto faz, eu vou espantar esse cara igual eu fiz com os outros.__**"**_

** Era isso, essa era a solução pra Sakura, ela espantaria aquele mané do mesmo jeito que tinha espantado os outros.**

_**"– **__Cadê os seus livros? _

_**– **__Esqueci no quarto! _

_**– **__O que eles estão fazendo lá? _

_**– **__Não sei, mas devem está divertindo mais do que eu.__**"**_

** Mas não seria tão fácil assim.**

_**"– **__Escute aqui pirralha, o único motivo pra eu estar tentando enfiar algum conhecimento nessa sua cabeçinha dura, é a minha mãe, estou fazendo isso porque ela me pediu um favor em nome da amiga dela, não posso e nem vou ficar aguentando seus problemas mal resolvidos, muito menos sua rebeldia e infantilidade.__**"**_

** Ia ser complicado, mas talvez acabasse bem.**

~~~~~~~~~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**Sasuke entrou em casa e jogou a mochila no sofá. Sentiu um cheiro gostoso vindo da cozinha e praticamente levitou até lá.**

** – **Posso comer um pedaço desse bolo? **– Sasuke pegou um dos pedaços do bolo de chocolate - aparentemente delicioso - que sua mãe cortava.**

** – **Oi pra você também meu filho, comprei seu bolo preferido na melhor confeitaria da cidade, então é claro que pode comer **– Mikoto sorriu gentilmente e voltou a cortar os pedaços do bolo.**

** – **Hm... E o que a senhora quer? **– Sasuke perguntou enquanto enfiava um pedaço do bolo na boca, Deus, aquilo era delicioso.**

** – **Porque acha que eu quero alguma coisa? Só porque comprei seu bolo preferido na sua confeitaria preferida? **– Mikoto olhou pra ele nervosa.**

**– **Mãe, por favor me poupe do trabalho de uma discurção inútil e me diga porque está tentando me comprar com um bolo **– Ele olhou para a mãe sinicamente.**

** – **Ah, sabe... É que ontem eu fui ao shopping e acabei encontrandoum amiga, nós conversamos e ela me disse que a filha dela tem muitos problemas na escola... Então, eu meio que acabei prometendo em seu nome que...

**– **Não, nem vem que eu não vou dar aulas pra uma pirralha **– Sasuke a interrompeu irritado, era só o que lhe faltava, dar aulas a uma criança.**

** – **Sasuke por favor, Yumi parecia tão preocupada, e também não lhe custa nada, você é um rapaz inteligente e tenho certeza que o tempo que você vai usar pra ajuda-la não vai te prejudicar **– Mikoto olhou pra Sasuke com os olhos brilhantes e um biquinho.**

** – **E o que eu ganho com isso?

**– **Um sorriso no rosto da sua linda e jovem mãe?

**– **Boa tentativa **– Sasuke sorriu de canto e saiu em direção ao quarto com o resto do pedaço de bolo na mão.**

** – **Sasukeee, por favor... Uma vez na vida você não pode fazer algo pro bem alheio sem pedir nada em troca? **– Sasuke parou no meio da escada e suspirou.**

** – **Tá mãe, mas se eu chegar em casa irritado, lembre-se: A culpa é sua **– Sasuke voltou beijou a testa da mãe e subiu de novo, mas foi interrompido.**

** – **Sasuke... Ela está com dificuldade em todas as matérias e está no segundo ano, então é melhor já ir separando seus cadernos, anotações e essas coisas **– Mikoto sumiu pra dentro da cozinha quando viu o olhar incrédulo de Sasuke, ela não queria ouvir as reclamações do filho naquele momento, ela só queria ligar pra Yumi e confirmar a ida de seu filho no dia seguinte.**

~~~~~~~~~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**Sasuke tinha ido a uma festa na noite anterior, com seus amigos e com a sua namorada – Só porque era um estudante responsável e um dos melhores de sua universidade não queria dizer que ele passava todos os dias com a cara enfiada nos livros –, ele tinha bebido um pouco de mais e tinha acordado com a mãe de todas as ressacas. **

** Sasuke bateu no volante irritado, era a oitava vez em que parava em um sinal vermelho. Ele pegou uma garrafinha de água e um comprimido pra dor de cabeça e tomou, logo depois de xingar o cara do carro da frente que não tinha visto o sinal ficar verde.**

** Quando chegou na casa dos Haruno, respirou bem fundo tentando se acalmar, ele olhou para a entrada da casa e se surpreendeu com o que viu, parecia uma casa de bonecas, um linda e enorme casa de bonecas. Uma senhora – jovem e bonita – de cabelos rosados na altura dos ombros e olhos castanho-achocolatados, estava sentada numa cadeira o esperando enquanto bordava alguma coisa. Sasuke saiu do carro tentando se convencer de que não seria tão ruim assim.**

** – **Oi, deve ser a Sra. Haruno **– Sasuke disse sério, por mais que tentasse ele não conseguia fazer uma cara feliz quando estava de mau-humor e ressaca.**

** – **Ah olá, sim sou eu, você deve ser o Sasuke não é? **– Sasuke assentiu – **Antes de mais nada eu quero te pedir desculpas pelo incomodo, eu sei que a Mikoto me prometeu que você viria sem te consultar antes **– Yumi disse gentilmente enquanto se levantava e colocava o que estava fazendo em cima da cadeira.**

** – **Tudo bem, acho que ela tinha certeza que me convenceria... Como sempre **– Sasuke sorriu de canto, e Yumi sorriu radiante.**

** Talvez não fosse ser tão ruim quanto Sasuke pensava, se ela tivesse pelo menos um pouco do coração da mãe, ele daria um jeito no resto.**

** – **Que bom, venha comigo, Sakura estava lá atrás na varanda... Eu espero que ela ainda esteja lá **– Yumi sussurrou a última frase apenas pra si mesma, o problema é que Sasuke ouviu.**

** Sasuke sentiu toda sua irratação voltar. Do jeito que falavam dessa garota, o que ela era? Um zagueiro?**

** Enquanto seguia Yumi até a varanda onde sua filha – Possivelmente feia e que irritaria Sasuke mais que qualquer outra coisa no mundo – estava, Sasuke começou a reparar na casa por dentro, realmete parecia uma casa de bonecas, a decoração era antiga e ao mesmo tempo moderna, como releituras, e tudo tinha um toque vintage. **

** Mas o que mais chamou sua atenção foi um quarto por onde ele passou que estava com a porta aberta. Os móveis eram brancos, e a decoração do quarto em tons de azul e branco também, a única coisa escura que tinha no quarto era um violão preto em cima da cama, tinha uma porta dupla de vidro que dava acesso ao jardim, e um porta branca com flores de cerejeira entalhadas que provavelmente era um banheiro. Era simplesmente o quarto mais... Fofo, que ele já tinha visto.**

** – **A varanda é depois daquela porta ali, acho melhor eu ir buscar um lanche pra vocês... **– Sasuke assentiu e Yumi se virou pra ir até a cozinha, só que de súbito ela se lembrou de algo – **Ah, Sasuke... Eu deixei uma pasta em cima da mesinha com os boletins dela do ano passado, só pra você ver a gravidade da situação. E tenha paciência, Sakura é um menina bem díficil de lidar.

**Sasuke sorriu de canto e Yumi se afastou.**

_**"Então ela é mesmo um zagueiro". **_**Sasuke pensou divertido e foi encarar seu problema de uma vez por todas.**

** Ele passou seu olhos pela varanda a procura de seu mais novo tormento. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao se deparar com a coisa mais linda que já tinha visto na vida.**

** Ela ainda não havia percebido sua presença, por isso ele aproveitou pra analisa-la melhor, seus cabelos rosados estava presos em um coque com uma espécie de trança, e a franja solta caia sobre os olhos esmeraldinos.**

** Ela usava um vestidinho cor de rosa, e segurava um pequeno ramo de flores brancas e rosas, o vestido dela parecia de boneca, e Sasuke começava a se perguntar se aquela era uma família temática ou Yumi tinha decorado a casa inspirada no estilo da filha.**

** Não usava maquiagem, sua beleza delicada e natural estava encantando Sasuke, isso, claro, até a zagueira abrir a boca.**

** – **Em vez de ficar em ai em pé olhando pro tempo, porque o panaca não vai embora e me poupa o trabalho de espantar você? **– Sua voz era delicada, mas as palavras eram agressivas e faziam a voz dela parecer revoltada.**

_**"Eu errei em supôr que ela era feia, mas acertei quando pensei que ela me irritaria mais que qualquer coisa". **_**Ele franziu o cenho mas depois sorriu de canto, esse jogo era pra dois, se ela queria fazer do jeito díficil, então assim seria.**

** – **Não estou aqui pra facilitar a sua vida, e você tem que olhar para as pessoas quando fala com elas **– Sasuke disse em um tom friamente calmo.**

** Quando ouviu a voz rouca e mansa de Sasuke, a rosada sentiu os pelinhos da nuca se erissarem, a voz dele soava ameaçadora e ao mesmo tempo a tentava a – pela primeira vez – olhar pra ele. E foi o que ela fez.**

** Sasuke tinha visto algo da surpresa dela escapar, ela esperava um professor particular velhote e feioso? Bom, ele usaria isso a seu favor.**

** – **Já começamos a estudar ou essa regra de olhar para as pessoas quando fala com elas é sua e tá tentando enfiar na minha cabeça? **– Perguntou arrogante.**

** Sasuke faria Sakura falar com ele bem mansinha, faria ela estudar como nunca, ele a ensinaria a obedecer, a transformaria numa boa garota. Agora ele realmente queria fazer isso, tinha virado questão de honra.**

_**"Agora é pessoal". **_**Sasuke pensou enquanto sorriu de canto pra Sakura e estudava as reações que provocava nela, ah, ela corou, e Sasuke saberia direitinho usar aquilo contra ela.**

** – **Não começamos ainda, mais seria bom se você aprendesse isso **– Sasuke ignorou seu sarcasmo.**

** – **Sinto muito mais isso não faz parte da matéria, logo, aprender pra quê? **– Sakura sorriu zombateira.**

** – **Quem escuta acha que você é muito interessada em aprender a matéria, se estudasse e deixasse de ser burra eu não precisaria estar perdendo meu tempo aqui **– Se ela fosse mal-educada ele também seria.**

** Sakura se levantou irritada e esse movimento fez Sasuke olhar para os pés dela, eram pequenos, que número ela calçava, trinta? Sua atenção voltou para a rosada, quando ela bufou.**

** Mesmo sendo 20 centímetros mais baixa, Sakura o encarava sem intimidação, parecia que ia voar no pescoço dele.**

** – **Eu não quero um professor particular, e se você não der o fora eu vou fazer você sair aos chutes **– Ela disse ameaçadora, tinha um olhar perturbado, mas não parecia ser pra ele. Era como se estivesse vendo outra pessoa no lugar dele. Mas ele não deixaria que isso interferisse.**

** – **Com essas miniaturas que você chama de pés? Eu duvido, calça sapatos infantis? **– Sakura irritou-se com o olhar zombateiro de Sasuke, quando era menor as crianças da escola riam dela por ser desajeitada e ter os pés pequenos, então ela não gostava que falassem.**

** – **É genético, meus pés pararam de crescer ano passado, minha avó tinha pés pequenos, e se está tão curioso assim, eu calço 33 e compro numa loja especializada em calçados de numeração pequena, é online, quer o link?** – Ela disse raivosa.**

** – **Não, mas obrigado mesmo assim **– A voz de Sasuke perdeu todos os sentimentos, e Sakura quis por um instante o tom zombateiro de volta.**

** Sakura sentou onde estava sentada antes e dobrou as pernas em posição de meditação, pegou um caderno e um livro e colocou sobre as pernas. Sasuke estranhou, ela brigava com ele e de repente pegava o material pra estudar?**

** Mas aconteceu uma coisa que fez com que ele entendesse a atitude repentina de Sakura.**

** – **Eu fiz biscoitos... **– A voz gentil de Yumi chamou a atenção de Sasuke para a porta –**... Está tudo bem? **– Ela perguntou desconfiada, era boazinha mas não idiota.**

** – **Está, não se preocupe Yumi-san, acredito que minha mãe deve ter lhe dito que eu também nunca tive uma personalidade fácil. Eu sei como lidar com a Sakura **– Sasuke olhou pra ela deixando bem claro que não desistiria. Sakura bufou irritada, mas ela também não desistiria.**

** Yumi assentiu feliz, talvez o único que poderia fazer Sakura deixar de ser rebelde e voltar a ser o que era antes, era alguém com uma personalidade tão complicada quanto a dela. Ela deixou o lanche lá e saiu.**

** – **Você não vai aguentar por muito tempo, eu odeio estudar e odeio professores, vou infernizar tanto você que vai se arrepender de ter se quer tentado **– Sakura disse irritada, mas Sasuke apenas a ignorou e sentou ao seu lado.**

** Ele abriu a mochila e tirou seu caderno de cálculos do segundo ano.**

** – **Vamos começar com matemática **– Sasuke disse frio.**

** – **Ótimo, era tudo que eu queria... Você é maior de idade? **– Sakura perguntou maliciosa, estava começando a formular um plano B, se ele não fosse embora irritado com ela, ela usaria o plano B, mais pra isso ele precisava ser maior de idade.**

** Sasuke estranhou um pouco a pergunta, mas não conseguia imaginar como ela usaria aquela informação contra ele.**

** – **Eu tenho 19 anos **– Sasuke respondeu sem olhar pra ela, então não conseguiu ver o sorriso perverso de Sakura.**

_**"Ele é de maior, se nada funcionar, vou usar o plano B". **_**Sakura pensou.**

~~~~~~~~~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**Sasuke ficou dando aulas a Sakura por três horas. Depois de uma hora e meia Yumi veio ver como estavam as coisas, ela ficou decepcionada ao ver a resistência de Sakura em estudar, só que ela não fazia ideia, do que impedia Sakura de estudar. Por mais que tentasse se concentrar Sakura não conseguia entender, e Sasuke notou isso. Mas só conseguiu falar com ela quando Yumi pediu que ela o acompanhasse até a porta.**

** – **Qual é o seu problema? **– Sasuke perguntou quando eles chegaram na soleira da porta de entrada, Yumi estava na cozinha então não ouviria nada.**

** – **Não sei do está falando **– Sakura respondeu emburrada e entrou em casa, ou pelo menos entraria se Sasuke não tivesse segurado seu braço fino, ele a puxou pra mais perto dele. Essas três horas tinham servido pra que ele aprendesse que Sakura ficava mais fraca perto dele, sentindo seu cheiro e a sua pele.**

** – **Já disse que quando falar comigo tem que olhar pra mim **– Sasuke encarou Sakura com os olhos furiosos – **Agora me responda direito, Sakura olhe pra mim **– Sasuke ordenou – **Porque você não gosta de estudar? É preguiça, é só um ato de rebeldia pra chamar atenção ou você tem alguma problema? **– A pose autoritária e a voz mansa de Sasuke convenceriam ela em qualquer assunto, menos naquele.**

** – **Você está cursando psicologia?

**– **Não.

**– **Então não é da sua conta... **– Sakura virou pra entra mas Sasuke a puxou mais uma vez –**... Venha falar comigo quando tiver uma licença pra interferir nos problemas psicológicos dos outros doutor.

**Sakura entrou de uma vez por todas e fechou a porta.**

_**"Então ela tem problemas psicológicos, talvez traumas na escola... Ela sofreu bullying?". **_**Sasuke começou a fazer deduções enquanto voltava pro seu carro. Não importava, não importava se ela tinha sido desprezada pela sua paixonite infantil, ele venceria.**

~~~~~~~~~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**Sasuke estava saindo de mais um dia na faculadade, só de lembrar que teria que dar aulas pra aquela menina insuportável sua sombrancelha começava a se mexer em um tique nervoso. Ela o irritava... Era linda, gostosa e irritante.**

_**"E uma criança, Sasuke, Sasuke, ela é uma criança". **_**Sasuke se recriminava mentalmente, mesmo que uma parte de si gritasse loucamente. "Que diabos de diferença é três anos de idade?".**

_**"Quase quatro, eu vou fazer vinte... E ela vai fazer dezessete, mas... argh". **_

**Sasuke só parou de brigar consigo mesmo quando percebeu que tinha um grupo de garotas rindo e cochichando, era impressão sua ou estavam olhando pra ele? Era impressão sua ou todo mundo estava olhando pra ele?**

** Sasuke chegou onde estavam seus amigos com a irritação no máximo.**

** – **Uou, que mau-humor hein teme... Quê que tá rolando? **– Naruto perguntou escandaloso. Normal.**

** – **Que tal se vocês me disserem, porque tá todo mundo olhando pra mim? **– Sasuke passou as mãos pelo cabelo nervoso.**

** Todos se calaram, ninguém sabia como falar isso para Sasuke, isso só o deixava mais nervoso. Shikamaru até comentaria como aquela situação era problemática mas Gaara foi mais rápido.**

** – **Ah que frescura, porque não dizem de uma vez? Sasuke, meu amigo, a Karin colocou um belo par de crifres na tua testa com aquele imbecil do Sasori **– Gaara "A sutileza em pessoa", como sempre.**

** – **Ah **– Sasuke murmurou.**

** – **Como assim "Ah"? A mulher te trai e você diz "Ah"? **– Neji perguntou incrédulo.**

** – **Você esperava que eu chorasse? **– Sasuke perguntou risonho, ele respeitava Karin, era fiel, mais ele não estava apaixonado por ela. Talvez se quer "gostasse" dela, pelo menos não de verdade. Não estava triste, talvez um pouco decepcionado.**

**– **Até porque o Sasuke-teme já tá em outra, né não teme? **– Naruto bateu nas costas do amigo que apenas o encarou sem entender.**

** – **Tantas garotas no mundo e você vai assediar logo uma colegial Sasuke? Como você é problemático **– Shikamaru murmurou com um sorrisinho preguiçoso.**

** Sasuke preciosou de alguns segundos pra processar a informação.**

** – **Como é que é? Espera, do que... Do que vocês estão falando? **– Sasuke sentou na mesa dos amigos que agora olhavam pra ele céticos. **

** – **Ah, quer dizer que agora você não sabe do que estamos falando? Você está assediando uma colegial, e na casa dela, seu... cachorrão **– Naruto disse com um sorriso enorme e todos riram – menos Sasuke e Gaara –, Sasuke parecia confuso e Gaara pensativo.**

** – **Ah não faça essa cara Sasuke, vai tentar negar que esteve na casa de uma garota, muito bonita por sinal, ontem e que passou três horas e meia lá? **– Até Neji que era, depois de Sasuke, o mais reservado do grupo estava curioso.**

** – **Mas que... Ahhhhhhh, haha **– Sasuke fez um expressão de compreensão e depois riu baixinho.**

** – **Qual é a graça Uchiha-baby? **– Gaara perguntou risonho, Sasuke parou de rir e fechou a cara, Gaara tinha finalmente conseguido lembrar seu apelido de infância e agora o atormentaria com isso. **

** – **A graça é que vocês são todos idiotas, menos o Naruto que é retardado **– Sasuke voltou a rir e Naruto protestou com um "EIII".**

** – **Fale de uma vez Sasuke, não torne a situação ainda mais problemática **– Shikamaru falou tediosamente.**

** – **Aquela garota é filha de uma amiga da minha mãe, ela vai mal, aliás, vai péssima na escola e minha mãe prometeu em meu nome pra mãe dela que eu a ajudaria a estudar **– Sasuke suspirou.**

** – **É, faz sentido **– Neji disse pensativo.**

** – **Claro que faz, aquela garota é muito irritante, parece que é endemoninhada, toda cheia de sarcasmo e respondona **– Sasuke resmungava irritado – **Ela se recusa a estudar, aposto que senta no fundão **– Sasuke continuava resmungando e nem percebia que os sorrisos de seus amigos ficavam mais maliciosos a cada palavra.**

** – **Sasuke e Sakura sentados numa árvore

B-E-I-J-A-N-D-O

Primeiro vem o amor

Depois vem o casamento

Depois vem o Michael

Em um carrinho de bebê **– Naruto cantarolou pra irritar Sasuke e, bem, funcionou. Os quatro amigos riram da cara que Sasuke fez – **Vai lá Gaara, agora em inglês **– Naruto berrou.**

** – **Gaara, nem pense nisso, se vo... **– Sasuke foi interrompido.**

** – **Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

First comes love

Then comes marriage

Then comes Michael

In a baby carriage **– Gaara cantarolou irritantemente, Sasuke já estava vermelho de raiva, e quando Gaara olhou pra Neji – **Neji, em italiano...

**– **Não... **– Sasuke gemeu colocando as mãos no rosto.**

** – **Sim... Sakura e Sasuke seduto su un albero

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Prima viene l'amore

Poi arriva il matrimonio

Poi arriva Michael

In un passeggino **– Neji também deu uma perturbada básica em Sasuke.**

** – **Ah vão a merda, eu estava enganado, não é só o Naruto que é retardado vocês também são **– Sasuke se levantou irritado, só então ele percebeu uma coisinha – **Espera, como vocês sabem disso?

**– **Todo mundo sabe disso teme **– Naruto tirou um notebook – laranja – da mochila mostrou uma foto a Sasuke.**

** Claro, aquela imitação de garota do blog que sempre o perseguia, tinha sido fotografado na saída da casa dos Haruno, na hora em que puxou o braço dela e a trouxe pra perto. Só um palmo separava seus corpos, agora entendia. Gaara gruniu quando viu Sasori se aproximando, ele conhecia Sasori desde pequeno e o odiava.**

** – **Mas a menina tem pernas maravilhosas, fez bem em trocar a Karin por ela, deve ser ótimo ter aquelas pernas lindas em volta de você quando está corrompendo a honra de uma pobre colegial **– Os "amigos" de Sasori riram de sua inteligentíssima opinião, só pra constar Sasori agora estava "namorando com Karin" – **Eu tirei essas fotos com a intenção de fazer a Karin ficar com raiva e te trocar por mim, mas como sempre, você saiu por cima Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, fiz uma pesquisa, cara de princesa e alma de dragão, você arrumou uma garota complicada de domar. O único problema é que eu sei disso, e agora, eu quero aquela rosadinha gostosa pra mi... **– Sasori foi interrompido por um soco certeiro de Sasuke.**

** Caiu no chão com o nariz sangrando. Sasuke olhava pra Sasori com um ódio tão grande que... não tinha palavras pra descrevê-lo. Ele pegou o ruivo pela gola da camisa e assumiu a pose dos Uchiha que a muito tempo ele não assumia. Ameaçador, furioso, assustador.**

** – **Escute aqui seu filho da puta, aquela garota tem problemas na escola e eu estou bancando o professor particular, não me importo com essa história da Karin, se gosta tanto dos meus restos fique com eles, mas a Sakura não tem nada a ver com a porcaria dessa richa que você tem comigo, toque num fio de cabelo daquela menina e vai me conhecer de verdade.

**Sasuke largou Sasori no chão outra vez, pegou sua mochila e saiu apressado pro estacionamento. Estava tão irritado, agora aquela menina ia ficar com fama de amante de um cara universitário só porque causa da estupidez de Sasori. Só por sua culpa.**

_**"Droga". **_**Sasuke chutou irritado o pneu do seu carro. Ele entrou e abriu a capota, tentou se acalmar no caminho pra casa.**

~~~~~~~~~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**E lá estava Sasuke mais uma vez, em frente a casa dos Haruno. Dessa vez não tinha ninguém na frente o esperando, nem mesmo Sakura o esperava com um tijolo, suspirou e tocou a campainha. Ele esperava que Yumi o recebesse com um sorriso, mas tudo que ganhou foi Sakura e sua careta emburrada.**

** – **Minha mãe não está aqui, mas eu aviso que você veio, tchau **– Sakura tentou fechar a porta mas Sasuke colocou o pé na frente e empurrou a porta pra poder entrar.**

** – **Se está achando que eu vou desistir, está bem enganada **– Sasuke tentou se aproximar dela, mas ela se afastou furiosa.**

** – **Se você não tivesse insistido em se meter nos meus problemas eu teria entrado em casa, se eu tivesse entrado em casa aquela foto não existiria, se aquela foto não existisse eu não teria sido suspensa por bater numas patricinhas que estavam me chamando de vagabunda tarada por estar namorando um cara de 25 anos e ainda por cima que tem namorada **– Sakura vociferou, Sasuke a fitou assustado.**

** – **Eu tenho 19 anos **– Sasuke murmurou.**

** – **É MESMO? VAI DIZER ISSO PARA AQUELAS VADIAS DA ESCOLA **– Sakura gritou e Sasuke sentiu o peso da culpa cair sobre seus ombros. Sakura passou a mão no rosto, seu cabelo estava preso do mesmo jeito que estava no dia anterior, ela vestia uma blusa verde clara de lã que vinha até o meio de suas cochas, as mangas compridas cobriam suas mãos, ela também usava meias pretas até um pouco acima do joelho, e, assim como no dia anterior, estava descalça.**

_**"Droga, e não é que aquele desgraçado tinha razão, lindas pernas"**_**. Sasuke pensou enquanto seguia Sakura até a cozinha, mas de repente pensou outra coisa que o fez estancar no lugar.**

** – **Essa blusa é de homem? **– Sasuke perguntou irritado, ela o tinha feito perder a namorada, tinha feito ele se sentir culpado e agora estava ali, corada, por ele ter percebido que ela usava uma camisa de homem.**

** – **Isso não é da sua conta cabeção **– Sakura inflou as bochechas coradas fazendo um bico.**

_**"Que inferno, porque até a cara irritada dela tem que ser fofa? E porque inferno essa anã de jardim está usando uma blusa de homem?". **_**Sasuke estava cada vez mais irritado.**

** – **Estamos no horário de aula e sua mãe não está aqui, você é irresponsável e impulsiva, tecnicamente sou o responsável por você, então é da minha conta sim **– Sasuke ia se aproximando dela enquanto falava, e quando acabou já estava prensando o corpo dela contra a mesa da cozinha com o seu próprio.**

** Sakura estava corada e muito nervosa, ela queria afasta-lo e dar um chute nas bolas dele, mas seu corpo todo arrepiado, sua respiração descompassada, suas bochechas coradas, tudo a traía.**

_**"Droga, que porra de homem gostoso e cheiroso é esse?"**_

** Sasuke não conseguiu se conter.**

** – **Primeira lição do dia **– Sasuke passou a ponta no nariz suavemente pelas bochechas coradas de Sakura –**, você tem que falar "por favor" e "obrigado" **– Ele encostou os lábios quentes na linha do maxilar dela e Sakura levou as mãos até a nuca dele –**, e fale diretinho comigo, bem mansinha **– Sasuke desceu as carícias para o pescoço dela e Sakura ronronou docemente enquanto arranhava o couro cabeludo e puxa levemente os cabelos de Sasuke – **É, desse jeito mesmo.

**Então Sasuke se afastou e pegou a mochila que tinha jogado no chão, estava com a expressão indiferente, completamente inexpressivo. Já Sakura, estava completamente destorneada, ela odiava ficar assim, odiava perder o controle. Se ela não o obedecesse ele a deixaria naquele estado outra vez, e ela não queria isso, estava sem saída, a não ser que...**

** – **Kazemaru-kun... **– Sakura sussurrou docemente e Sasuke olhou pra ela um pouco irritado e confuso. Ele a acariciava e ela chamava o nome de outro cara?**

** Sasuke teve a impressão de que suas dúvidas se esclareceriam quando Sakura tomou fôlego pra gritar.**

** – **KAZEMARU, ESTOU TE CHAMANDO, VOCÊ TÁ BEM OU TÁ SE AFOGANDO NA BANHEIRA? **– Sakura gritou e depois pareceu se lembrar de algo, ela olhou pro fogão antes de continuar – **EU FIZ BRIGADEIRO DE COLHER DO JEITO QUE VOCÊ GOSTA.

_**"Ela sabe cozinhar? Tá, e dai se você sabe cozinhar? E dai se você fez um doce pra outro cara? Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso", **_**Sasuke estava começando a pirar.**

** – **Não grite irritante **– Sasuke fez uma cara de repreensão só pra disfarçar sua raiva.**

** Sakura deu a língua pra ele e Sasuke sentiu vontade de rir quando viu o quanto ela era infantil, iria lhe dar um sermão sobre respeito mas um vulto azul o calou. Um garoto passou por ele tão rápido que Sasuke só viu o cabelo azulado dele. Ele se apossou da panela de brigadeiro e parecia não ter se dado conta da presença de Sasuke ali. O garoto usava o uniforme masculino do colégio de Sakura e era um 10cm mais alto que ela, só então Sasuke percebeu que tinha um quadro na cozinha com um desenho exatamente igual ao garoto.**

** Parecia que alguém tinha desenhado primeiro e depois pintado com tinta, era lindo e os traços perfeitos, suaves, como os traços do garoto. Ele também usava o uniforme na pintura.**

** – **Kazemaru-kun, não vai cumprimentar o Sasuke? **– Kazemaru pareceu despertar com a voz de Sakura, ele olhou pra Sasuke surpreso e com uma colher de chocolate na boca.**

** – **Oi, desculpa mas é que... é meu doce preferido e quando a Sakura-neechan faz eu ignoro o mundo **– Kazemaru sorriu sem-graça depois de tirar a colher da boca.**

** Sasuke assentiu vagamente... Era impressão sua ou ele tinha dito "Sakura-neechan"?**

** – **Eu amo esse doce também, então não inventa de comer a panela toda não, viu doutor? Eu tô de olho... Ah, esqueci de fazer as apresentações formais, Sasuke esse é meu irmão gêmeo mais novo Kazemaru, irmãozinho esse é Sasuke Uchiha, meu atual professor particular **– Sakura sorriu perversa pro irmão, esse só suspirou e depois olhou pra Sasuke.**

** – **Então você é a vítima da vez, boa sorte, eu ainda não perdi a esperança de que alguém consiga ensiná-la a ser gente **– Kazemaru sorriu simpático.**

** – **Ei, eu sou gente, e sou sua irmã mais velha **– Sakura colocou as mãos na cintura e inflou as bochechas de novo, mas Kazemaru também inflou as bochechas, ele também parecia um boneco, que problema havia naquela casa?**

** – **É, você está certa me desculpe, você é 15 importantes minutos mais velha que eu e 10 insignificantes centímetros mais baixa também **– Kazemaru a olhou como se ela fosse doida, mais parecia só fingimento, era uma briguinha entre irmãos.**

** – **Ai Kazemaru, eu pensei que você tava tomando banho, vai tirar esse uniforme que eu tenho que estudar **– Sakura fez pose e saiu arrastando um Sasuke confuso enquanto Kazemaru gargalhava na cozinha.**

** Quando chegaram na varanda, Sakura sentou-se na mesma cadeira que sempre sentava, estava confortavelmente esparramada, então pegou uma manta que estava na cadeira ao lado e se cobriu, acomodando-se na cadeira e fechando os olhos.**

** – **O que você acha que esta fazendo pigmeu cor-de-rosa? **– Sasuke perguntou seriamente enquanto abria a mochila pra tirar seus cadernos.**

** – **O que parece que eu estou fazendo Uchiha-baby? **– Sakura falou com um sarcasmo quase palpável, mas Sasuke se surpreendeu por outra coisa.**

** – **Você conhece o Gaara? **– Sasuke a encarou. Sakura abriu somente um dos olhos, preguiçosamente.**

** – **Eu tenho um primo chamado Gaara, só não sei se é o mesmo que você está falando, provavelmente é, já que ele me ligou hoje perguntando se você estava mesmo me dando aulas **– Ela disse lentamente e voltou a fechar os olhos.**

** – **Cadê os seus livros? **– Sasuke a olhou irritado.**

**– **Esqueci no quarto! **– Sakura parecia estar bem sonolenta.**

**– **O que eles estão fazendo lá? **– E Sasuke cada vez mais irritado**

**– **Não sei, mas devem está divertindo mais do que eu **– Sakura disse seca e virou pro outro lado, **_**será que ele não percebe que eu só quero dormir?**_**.**

** Sasuke ia dizer umas coisinhas nada educadas para aquela garotinha petulante, mas a chegada de Kazemaru o silenciou.**

** – **Não fique irritado com ela Sasuke-san, dessa vez não é de propósito, Sakura teve pesadelos a noite inteira **– Kazemaru abaixou-se ao lado da irmã, sorindo como quem pedia desculpas – **Ela é preguiçosa, dorminhoca, manhosa, mas não perde a oportunidade de irritar alguém, e ela está adorando te irritar **– Kazemaru sorriu, dessa vez insinuante. Kazemaru levantou a mão pra sacudir Sakura que já estava cochilando.**

** – **Não a acorde ainda Kazemaru **– Kazemaru o olhou confuso – **Eu quero te perguntar umas coisas antes, depois deixe que eu mesmo a acordo **– O tom de voz de Sasuke não deixava dúvidas, o assunto era sério.**

** – **Tudo bem **– Kazemaru se sentou no braço da cadeira em que Sakura cochilava, alheia a conversa.**

** – **Sakura deu a entender que tinha um motivo pelo qual ela não gostava de estudar, um motivo sério, mas a mãe de vocês parece achar que é só desinteresse e falta de vontade, pelo que eu vi ela parece ser bem ligada a você **– A expressão de Kazemaru tinha ficado sombria, ele sabia o que Sasuke perguntaria – **Você sabe o motivo de Sakura odiar a escola e os professores?

**Kazemaru olhava pra Sasuke sem expressão, mais seus olhos – ou seu único olho exposto já que o outro estava coberto pelo franjão – expressavam um ódio tão intenso que quase podia se ver faíscas saindo deles. Sasuke se lembrou de quando Sakura o olhou com ódio e disse que não queria um professor particular, Kazemaru tinha aquele mesmo olhar perturbado de Sakura, e de novo, aquele olhar não era pra ele.**

** – **Contar pra alguém é uma decisão que diz respeito somente a Sakura, quando ela me contou me fez prometer que eu não contaria a ninguém, nem mesmo a mamãe **– Kazemaru olhou pra Sakura e suspirou, depois voltou a olhar pra Sasuke com o olhar cheio de ternura e preocupação, ele amava Sakura mais que tudo no mundo, contar pra alguém a magoaria, então ele nunca faria isso, não sem a permissão dela – **Sinto muito Sasuke-san, eu posso lhe responder qualquer coisa sobre a Sakura se isso ajudar, mas eu não posso falar sobre isso, a magoaria demais e eu nunca faria nada que a magoasse, e se eu pudesse falar, procuraria primeiro a polícia **– Kazemaru beijou a testa de Sakura e entrou em casa.**

_**"Polícia?". **_**Sasuke olhou pra Sakura, aquilo estava começando a preocupa-lo. **_**"Pelo que você passou Sakura? E porque não fala com ninguém?"**_**.**

** Sasuke suspirou, pegou um de seus livros e jogou na cabeça de Sakura.**

** – **AI, TÁ MALUCO CARA? VOCÊ TÁ BEBENDO, ENGOLINDO, CHEIRANDO OU INJETANDO? **– Sakura jogou a coberta longe furiosa.**

** Sasuke apertou os lábios tentando conter uma risada, Sakura era tão infantil.**

** – **Fique acordada Haruno **– Sasuke se aproximou sensualmente da cadeira onde a Haruno furiosa estava deitada e baixou os lábios até a orelha dela – **Vou precisar de você bem desperta e disposta para o que prentendo fazer contigo **– Ele sussurou as palavras no ouvido dela. O corpo de Sasuke estava inclinado sobre o da rosada.**

** Sakura ficou nervosa, sentia seu rosto quente e seu corpo fervendo, sentiu vontade de toca-lo, empurra-lo, bater nele até que ele ficasse inconsiente, mas seu corpo não obedecia a seus comandos, ela só estava extasiada com a voz de Sasuke ecoando sussurrante em seu ouvido.**

** Sasuke nem se dava conta da malícia da situação, ele estava se divertindo muito infernizando a garota. Ele tocou as bochechas rosadas de Sakura suavemente.**

** – **Você vai ficar tão molhadinha que nunca vai esquecer desse dia na sua vida **– Sasuke sussurrou com um sorriso maroto.**

~~~~~~~~~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**Kazemaru assistia a um filme de terror, que de aterrorizante não tinha nada, mas a picopa estava muito gostosa. De repente um ser bufante, molhado e rosado parou na frente da televisão.**

** – **Que diabo aconteceu com você criatura? Tá parecendo um pinto molhado **– Kazemaru usou toda sua força de vontade pra não gargalhar na cara da irmã, ele sabia que se o fizesse Sakura o comeria vivo.**

** – **Aquele Uchiha desgraçado, ele jogou um balde de água em mim a cada resposta errada que eu dei **– Sakura vociferou. Kazemaru escutou uma risada masculina e olhou por onde Sakura tinha vindo. Sasuke estava com um balde azul vazio na mão.**

** – **Eu te avisei que você ia ficar molhada, coloque uma roupa seca, não quero você resfriada, amanhã eu tenho outra surpresa pra você **– Sasuke sorriu sombriamente, mas saiu correndo quando Sakura pegou um objeto pontiagudo pra jogar nele.**

** Ele entrou no carro rindo, tinha que admitir, era muito divertido irritar Sakura daquele jeito. O que ele não queria admitir era que estava se encantando com a rosada, estava envolvido com os problemas dela, queria descobrir pelo que tinha passado, queria ajuda-la. Agora que começava a pensar com mais clareza no que tinha feito, sentia todo seu corpo ficar tenso.**

** Ele tinha prendido Sakura contra a mesa, o corpo pequeno e macio dela. Na hora ele estava só pensando em irrita-la, mas agora só a lembrança o excitava. A pele macia e quente, o cheiro doce e suave, as mãos pequenas, delicadas e quentes arranhando sua nuca e puxando seus cabelos, seus seios médios pressionados contra ele.**

_**"Ah meu Deus, porque eu fiz isso? Ela é uma criança, uma maldita criança gostosa. Porque eu fiz isso? Porque? Ah, e o que diabo eu faço com isso agora?"**_**. Sasuke olhou para a manifestação latejante de sua excitação, chegava até a doer. Ele não podia voltar pra casa daquele jeito, precisava "acalmar os ânimos".**

~~~~~~~~~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**Sasuke saia da universidade as pressas, ele tinha feito uma prova e já podia ir pra casa, mas ele iria em outro lugar primeiro, entrou no carro, por alguma razão ele não tinha pegado seu carro de costume, ele teve vontade de pegar outro. Ele devia uma coisa a Sakura.**

~~~~~~~~~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**O Chevrolet Malibu preto de Sasuke parou bem na frente do colégio de Sakura. Era isso que ele devia a ela... Não o carro claro. Sasuke adorava carros grandes e espaçosos, não tinha nenhum motivo aparente pra essa adoração.**

** Ele saiu do carro e se encostou no mesmo. **

** Sasuke girava a chave do carro irritado, ele estava com fome, e estava esperando na frente do colégio a meia hora. Ele estava quase desistindo e saindo pra comer alguma coisa rápida, quando ele viu os alunos começarem a sair.**

** Observou por alguns segundos até que viu a rosada saindo emburrada, como sempre. Pela primeira vez ele a viu de cabelo solto de Sakura, longos e modelados. Engraçado, ele tinha a impressão que os cabelos dela eram lisos.**

** Um sorriso começou a crescer em seus lábios, sorriso que desapareceu quando três meninas pararam Sakura, uma delas estava com o nariz enfaixado, outra com o pulso, e a última estava com a cara toda inchada. As patricinhas em que Sakura tinha batido por chama-la de vagabunda tarada.**

** Ele viu Sakura cerrar os punhos. É, ela bateria nelas de novo, por mais estranho que fosse, Sasuke sentia uma espécie de orgulho brotar em seu peito ao ver o estado em que Sakura tinha deixado as três.**

** Ele notou que a rosada era bem mais forte que a maioria das meninas... Notou também que ela ficava muito gostosa de uniforme. Pra vocês verem como a mente humana opera.**

** – **CALEM A BOCA, ANTES QUE EU ME ENCARREGUE DISSO, EU JÁ DISSE QUE ELE TEM DEZENOVE ANOS, NÃO QUE VOCÊS TENHAM ALGUMA COISA A VER COM A MINHA VIDA, EU VEJO VOCÊS DANDO PRA UM MONTE DE MACHO VELHO SÓ PORQUE ELES DÃO PRESENTES PRA VOCÊS, ANTES DE ME CHAMAR DE VAGABUNDA PROCUREM SER PROSTITUTAS MAIS DISCRETAS **– Sakura gritava irritada, arrancando uma cara chocada e envergonhada das três garotas e um sorriso orgulhoso de Sasuke. Garota endemoninhada.**

_**"Meu pequeno dêmonio". **_**Sasuke pensou enquanto levava o dedão e o indicador aos lábios. Ele assobiou bem alto, daquele jeito que os homens assobiam quando vêem uma mulher bonita passando. Elas olharam pra ele, e algumas pessoas que ainda estavam lá também.**

** – **Vamos, eu vou te levar primeiro pra almoçar _depois _te levo pra casa **– Sasuke disse com um sorriso maroto, alto o suficiente pra que Sakura escutasse.**

** Ela pareceu confusa por alguns instantes, mas logo depois sorriu em entendimento.**

** – **Sasuke, você pode, por favor, dizer pra essas prostitutas quantos anos você tem? **– Sakura sorriu lindamente.**

** – **Eu tenho 19 anos **– Sasuke disse e estendeu o braço. Sakura entendeu aquilo como um chamado, e ela foi.**

** Quando chegou em frente a Sasuke todo o encanto se desfez.**

** – **Veio me salvar em seu cavalo negro? **– Ela sorriu com escárnio**

** – **Eu não podia deixar meu tormento ser atormentado por um motivo que nem existe **– Sasuke sussurrou puxando Sakura pela cintura.**

** – **O que está se passando nesse seu cabeção? Quer mesmo assediar uma colegial na porta da escola dela? Porque, se você fizer isso e eu faltar aula algum dia num futuro não tão distante assim, vão pensar que estou grávida **– Sakura sorriu sarcástica.**

** – **Hm **– Sasuke murmurou desgostoso e enfiou o rosto no pescoço dela. Sakura gemeu frustrada.**

** – **Você ia adorar me ver descalça e grávida não é seu cachorro estúpido? **– Sakura inclinou a cabeça pro lado onde estava Sasuke fazendo um leve charminho.**

** – **Não... Descalça não **– Sasuke mordiscou o pescoço dela com um sorriso maroto.**

** Sakura revirou os olhos e empurrou Sasuke.**

** – **Vai me levar pra almoçar mesmo? Porque eu estou morrendo de fome **– Sakura colocou a mão na barriga.**

** – **Pensei que me odiasse **– Sasuke deu a volta no carro e abriu a porta pra ela.**

** – **E odeio, mas posso te dar uma trégua por hoje... Desde que pague meu almoço **– Sakura parou na porta Sasuke, incerta das intenções do moreno.**

** – **Relaxa, não vou te dar outro banho, eu te devo isso por ter, mesmo que sem intenção, feito as pessoas terem uma imagem errada sobre você** – Sasuke murmurou, quase não conseguia falar.**

** – **As pessoas já tem uma imagem bem definida de mim Sasuke, e não estão erradas, eu sou a boneca demônio **– Sakura sorriu, pela primeira vez, de verdade e Sasuke ficou encantado.**

** – **É, eu concordo que você é um demônio, porque você realmente é, mas não é uma vagabunda e eu não quero que te chamem assim por minha culpa **– Sasuke conseguiu dizer quando saiu do transe.**

** – **Ah que meigo, o defensor das mocinhas indefesas, quer que eu te peça perdão de joelhos por ter sido uma menina malvada? **– Sakura fingiu um tom inocente.**

** – **Você de joelhos? Sendo uma menina malvada? Não me dê ideias tão maliciosas Sakura, um dia eu ainda vou fazer você pagar por tudo aquilo que fala **– Sasuke se aproximou de Sakura pronto pra soltar mais algumas frases maliciosas, mas ela entro no carro e virou o rosto corado.**

** Sasuke ria enquanto dava a volta no carro novamente. Ele estava rindo muito nos últimos três dias, tudo por causa da rosada.**

** Quando Sasuke entrou no carro, Sakura ficou mais nervosa, ficar sozinha com Sasuke no carro dele não estava em seus planos quando acordou pela manhã. Na verdade o plano dela consistia em, basicamente, espantar Sasuke de uma vez por todas.**

_**"É, eu tenho que me concentrar no meu objetivo, respostas mal-educadas não funcionam, ele também sabe ser mal-educado, esqueçer os livros, me recusar a aprender, usar os "porquês?" exageradamente, tentar contrangê-lo, nada disso está funcionando". **_**Sakura suspirou, ela nem percebeu que enquanto divagava mordia o lábio inferior.**

** – **Pare com isso **– Sasuke esbravejou e Sakura deu um pulinho de susto. **_**Do que ele estava falando? **_**– **Não morda o lábio.

**Sakura morder o lábio fazia Sasuke ter idéias inapropriadas sobre, "O que fazer quando se esta sozinho com uma garota em um carro com um banco traseiro espaçoso?". Sakura sorriu maliciosa. Agora ela sabia o que fazer.**

_**"É hora do plano B!".**_** Sakura pensou maléfica.**

**O restaurante que Sasuke pretendia levar Sakura não era muito longe da escola dela. Era um restaurante brasileiro, a decoração de madeira escura, o que alegrava o lugar era uns quadros enormes coloridos e telas que iam do chão até o teto com as paisagens do Brasil. Do lado de fora, na parte de trás do restaurante tinha uma sala com todas as paredes de vidro, deixava bem a vista o belo e grande lago de águas cristalinas com uma cascata natural de pedras. No jardim também tinha uma árvores grandes e bonitas, que Sakura não sabia o nome, e o chão parecia um tapete coberto de flores. Foi pra aquela parte do restaurante que Sasuke tinha levado Sakura.**

** Sakura olhava encantada, ela adorava flores, não gostava de ganha-las, mas gostava de cuidar delas, sua casa tinha um jardim muito grande, sua mãe, Kazemaru e ela mesma cuidavam dele, por isso ela segurava um buquê no primeiro dia em que Sasuke foi a sua casa.**

** – **Eu sei, eu sou incrível **– Sasuke disse convencido quando viu a boca de Sakura aberta em um pequeno "O".**

** – **Não, o lugar é incrível, você é um imbecil metido a inteligente que eu vou chutar da minha vida assim que terminar o almoço **– Sakura sorriu teimosamente, lembrando-o de que era uma trégua e não um fim definitivo para a guerra.**

**– **É, eu sou metido, sou inteligente, sou tão teimoso quanto você e... **– Ele se debruçou sobre a mesa – **Não vou embora, não vou enquanto você quiser que eu fique, não vou enquanto precisar de mim **– Sasuke sorriu de canto.**

** – **Eu não quero você me dando aulas, não quero você na minha vida, não preciso de você. Eu não quero saber de professor nenhum... **– De novo, ela estava com aquele olhar perturbado, o olhar que começou a preocupa-lo depois de ver como essa história afetava até mesmo o irmão dela, a expressão de Sakura se suavizou –**... Você não entende, ninguém entenderia.

**– **Acho que seu irmão te entende, não é? **– Sakura o encarou surpresa, mas depois sua expressão ficou sombria.**

** – **Ele te contou? **– Sakura perguntou irritada, mas seu olhar estava triste. Sasuke negou com a cabeça.**

** – **Eu perguntei porque você odiava a escola e os professores, mas ele disse que falar disso magoaria você, e que ele nunca faria algo assim **– Sasuke suspirou. Sakura abriu a boca hesitante, mas foi interrompida antes de começar. O garçom tinha trazido os cardápios. Sasuke escolheu o próprio prato e recomendou um pra Sakura, já que era a primeira vez que ela comia comida brasileira.**

** – **Ei idiota... **– Sakura o chamou hesitante quando o garçom saiu levando os pedidos deles.**

** – **Você disse que me daria uma trégua na hora do almoço **– Sasuke sorriu maroto. **

** – **Ahhh... Esqueçe **– Sakura voltou o olhar para o jardim.**

** Sasuke a olhou por alguns segundos e suspirou, se ele tivesse a deixado falar. Curiosidade é uma droga.**

** – **Sakura, o que você acha que vai acontecer se eu continuar dando aulas a você? **– Sasuke perguntou sereno.**

** – **Eu não confio em professores **– Sakura murmurou sem olhar pra ele, depois apoiou o queixo na mão e continuou a encarar o jardim.**

** – **Eu já disse mais de uma vez para olhar pra mim quando falar **– Sakura o olhou tediosamente – **Eu não sou professor Sakura.

**Sakura arregalou os olhos, percebeu que ele tinha razão. Mas sua mente teimou e se recusou a confiar nele, não importava se ele não tinha um diploma. Ele estava lhe dando aulas, tinha ganhado a confiança da sua mãe, ele iria fazer o que ela tanto tinha medo.**

** – **Não importa, eu não confio em você, e vou fazer da sua vida um inferno enquanto você insistir em tentar me transformar numa nerd **– Sakura o olhou com desprezo. Sasuke apertou a mandíbula, estava demorando.**

** – **Escute aqui pirralha, o único motivo pra eu estar tentando enfiar algum conhecimento nessa sua cabeçinha dura, é a minha mãe, estou fazendo isso porque ela me pediu um favor em nome da amiga dela, não posso e nem vou ficar aguentando seus problemas mal resolvidos, muito menos sua rebeldia e infantilidade **– Sasuke sussurrou ameaçadoramente.**

** Sakura o olhou surpresa por alguns instantes depois abaixou a cabeça, seus olhos estavam marejados. Sasuke se arrependeu do que disse, ela não tinha culpa. Tudo que ela tinha era um trauma, uma mágoa, uma raiva sem tamanho. Seu sofrimento a tinha deixado desconfiada.**

** – **Sakura... **– Sasuke começou, mas se interrompeu quando Sakura levantou seus olhos furiosos pra ele.**

** – **Não fale como se me conhecesse, como se soubesse de tudo, como se soubesse o motivo da minha rebeldia, e infantil... Eu sou mesmo e você não tem nada a ver com isso **– Sakura gruniu.**

** Sasuke suspirou, ele não discutiria. Ele tinha finalmente entendido do que Sakura precisava, mesmo que fosse pra implicar, pra brigar com ela, Sakura precisava de alguém. Alguém que não desistisse dela.**

~~~~~~~~~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**Eles tinham terminado o almoço e Sasuke estava a levando pra casa. Eles não tinham trocado mais nenhuma única palavra depois que Sasuke tinha decidido não discutir mais com Sakura. Pelo menos, por aquele dia, ele apenas olharia Sakura e deixaria ela ser rebelde até que se acalmasse sozinha.**

** – **Você não vai embora não é? **– Sakura suspirou enquanto olhava para o céu. Ela tinha a intenção de ir até a varanda **_**sozinha**_**, mas Sasuke não parecia ter a intenção de deixá-la sozinha quando a seguiu até lá.**

** –**... **– Sasuke não disse nada, ele sabia que qualquer coisa que dissesse levaria a uma discurção, e ele não ia discutir com Sakura.**

** – **Sabe que não vou desistir de fazer você ir embora não é? **– Sakura olhou por sobre o ombro. Sasuke acenou positivamente – **Agora eu fiquei puta. Vou fazer você sair não só da minha vida, como dessa cidade também.

**– **E como pretende conseguir essa façanha? **– Sasuke não conseguiu segurar a língua.**

** – **Suponho que você vai querer fugir de uma acusação de pedofilia **– Sakura virou-se pra ele.**

** – **Do que vo... **– Sasuke parou de falar, em parte porque ele tinha entendido, e mesmo que ele quisesse continuar falando não teria conseguido, não com os lábios de Sakura colados aos dele daquele jeito tão... bom.**

** Tudo que ele pôde fazer foi retribuir, completamente dominado por aquela menina tão graciosa. E tão encapetada.**

** Sasuke a puxou pela nuca e a beijou como um homem deve beijar uma mulher. Os planos de Sakura foram por água a baixo quando a língua brincalhona de Sasuke entrou na boca dela, como um anestésico. Ela puxou os cabelos da nuca de Sasuke e depois abraçou o pescoço dele, antes que suas pernas bambas cedessem. Sasuke a segurou pela cintura parecendo entender o que estava acontecendo com ela, ou ele simplesmente sabia o efeito devastador que seu beijo tinha... O que seria muito convencido... E ser convencido é bem a cara do Sasuke. É, talvez tenha sido a segunda opção.  
**


End file.
